First Day LA
by M. Marchand
Summary: Don's first day at the L.A. Bureau office after moving home because of his mother's illness.


Acknowledgments:  
Omi as always  
To all the Don/Terry fans who asked for more history beyond A Swing and a Kiss  
Especially Tawnie who won me to her cause with a Mulder inspired girly scream  
And thanks to Lee Ann for reminding me that people outside of SoCal only think  
of Lancaster as a city in Pennsylvania 

Disclaimers:  
"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" - Willow, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
I do not own the characters Don, Terry, Alan or Walt Merrick nor do I have  
any rights to anything related to the TV show Numb3rs. I plead fair use and  
claim only my own writing and characters.

* * *

"Mom still asleep?" Don asked quietly as his father joined him in the hallway.

"She was up and down all night. The new pills really aren't helping much. She's dozing now, thank god."

Don nodded sadly. "Maybe the doctor will reconsider and go ahead with the morphine drip. That'd be so much easier for her."

Alan sighed. "We can only hope." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Donnie, I just wanted to say... I know it must have been hard to put your career aside and move back to California just because your mother is sick..."

"Dad, it's okay. My career's not the concern, Mom is. Besides, I start with the L.A. office today and major metropolitan area experience will look good on my Bureau resume. So, don't worry about me. If there's anyone to worry about, besides Mom, it's Charlie."

"Yeah, he's not taking this so well."

"You don't say," Don said sarcastically. "Maybe barricading yourself in the garage is normal for someone like him."

"Now, Donnie, your brother doesn't judge you so don't you judge him."

Don almost said something about his brother barely noticing he'd moved back home but thought better of it.

"You'll be home in time for dinner?" Alan asked.

"Maybe. I have a few apartments to go look at after work and I'm not sure how late they're going to keep me my first day."

"Donnie, you're welcome to stay here." Alan offered but he knew his son wouldn't accept.

"I know Dad, but I need to have my own place. Don't worry. The areas I'm looking at aren't far from here."

Alan straightened his son's tie and gave him an appraising look.

"I'm so proud of you, son. You've done so well at the Bureau and helped so many people."

Don smiled at his father's praise but sadness still lingered on his face. "I just wish I could help the one person who means the most to me right now."

Father and son embraced in silent understanding then Don left for his first day in L.A.

* * *

The L.A. Bureau office was huge, a towering building on Wilshire Boulevard in downtown, crammed full of tiny cubicles each holding one and sometimes two agents. Having run his own Bureau office before, Don's status enabled him to secure a position as team leader even though he was scheduled to be partnered with an experienced local agent until he learned more about the area and its unique challenges.

"Orientation done?" Assistant Director Merrick asked Don.

"Yes sir, I just haven't met my new partner, Agent Burton, yet."

"Burton? No one told you?"

"Told me what, sir?" Don was confused.

"Burton went in for double bypass heart surgery three days ago. He's out for the long haul so you won't be partnered with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Don offered.

"Well, I had hoped to pair you with an agent who knows L.A. well but it looks like you'll have to learn on your feet."

"I'm fully capable of doing that sir, with or without a partner."

"Oh, we've got a partner for you. We stole a profiler from one of the local field offices. She's not as new to the area as you are but new enough that you'll both have to learn your way around."

"I'm happy to have a profiler on my team. When do I get to meet her?"

"Let's head down to your new office now. I had her put in the cube next to yours."

* * *

Don walked through the maze of cubicles looking for some sort of landmark so he could find his way back to his office later without a map. Distracted, he hardly noticed Assistant Director Merrick stop.

"Agent! As promised, I bring you your new team leader and partner. Terry Lake, meet Don Eppes. I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Suddenly Don was face-to-face with Terry and speechless.

_Terry! She's supposed to be in Pennsylvania! Oh, god she looks great. I can't believe she looks better now than when we were dating at the Academy. She's finally lost that perky high school cheerleader look and now she looks like... she looks like a grown woman. A really beautiful grown woman..._

_Don? What's Don doing here? No one said anything about Don! Oh, my god... I hope I don't look like a mess. He looks... older... wiser maybe. He's still as handsome but not as innocent and carefree looking as he was at Quantico. I'd guess he's been through a lot working his way up the ladder. I just wish I'd been with him along the way._

"Don."

"Terry."

"This is quite a surprise."

"You have no idea. I thought you were in Lancaster, Pennsylvania."

"No, I was in Lancaster, California, it's one of L.A.'s field offices. They pulled me in to work on a serial case that lasted about five months. Once that was done, they didn't have enough work for me and I managed to get approved to transfer here. No one told me you were going to be here. I mean, you were running your own office. Why take an underling job in L.A. instead? That must be quite a step down for you." Terry realized how that must have sounded too late to take it back.

Don looked at his feet, suddenly uncomfortable. "My mom got sick. She has cancer and it doesn't look good, so I moved back home."

Terry felt awful. "Oh, Don, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She reached out and rubbed his arm softly in commiseration.

Suddenly, with that small contact, the energy between them shifted. Memories of their Academy days, so carefully pushed down, rose unbidden. Terry dropped her hand and averted her gaze, neither wanting to look into each other's eyes for fear of what they might see there.

"So, we're partners now." Don said, trying to sound professional.

"And you're my team leader so we'll be working together with me under you." Terry added.

"I'm glad that you're on my team. I'm lucky to have someone with your skills. Besides, there's nothing like having someone you trust watch your back." Don smiled at her.

"Yeah," Terry agreed, understanding that they had to keep things professional between them.

"Still, we should catch up." Don said, hopefully. "It'd be good to hear where you're at and all." He hoped that didn't sound too vague or unrelated to work.

"Sure." Terry said, not quite sure to what extent he meant but knowing whatever it was they could call it work related. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm headed out to look for apartments," Don said.

"Want some company?" Terry offered. "We could catch up while you drive. The traffic here's so lousy we'll probably have a good hour in the car just trying to get out of the city."

Don laughed. "That'd be great."

Terry smiled and started to gather her purse and coat.

"Terry?" Don asked.

"Yes, Don?"

"I'm... I'm glad we're going to be working together." His smile was so genuine and kind Terry couldn't help but melt a little inside.

"I'm glad too, Don. I've missed having you around."

Don felt a little flurry of happiness rise up in his chest, something he hadn't felt since he found out about his mother's illness. If there was anyone he wanted around him while he went though this ordeal, it was Terry.

"Me too. Let's go."

He ushered her out of the office, his fingers brushing against the small of her back in a gesture both familiar and new, holding a sense of promise for the future.


End file.
